1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an editing controlling method, and more specifically, a mobile terminal operated by using a touch panel, and an editing controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a mobile terminal operated by using a touch panel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. H10-97531 [G06F 17/24, G06F 17/22, G06F 17/21] laid-open on Apr. 14, 1998. In a document editing apparatus in this related art, a character written with a hand-written character inputting pen is recognized, and a character corresponding to a recognition result is displayed. Furthermore, if a user touches a position on a displaying screen at which the user wishes to insert a character by the pen, the position is detected by a touch panel on a front surface of the screen, and a cursor is displayed.
In a case that the document editing apparatus of the related art is applied to a mobile phone, there is a possibility that a position at which the user wishes to insert a character is touched by a finger instead of the hand-written character inputting pen. Since a displaying screen of the mobile phone is small, even if the user touches the inserting position by the finger, a displaying position of the cursor is not properly changed in some cases.